TCT
by Seesay
Summary: TEXT CALL TALK. Tenten is in love with her best friend. Her Best friend is Neji. Neji thinks he is still in love with his ex. Tenten has to listen to him talk about HER all the time. Will he ever love Tenten? Will she ever be loved by anyone? NejTen. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**TEXT CALL TALK**

**(TCT)**

**Chapter One!**

**Disclaimer – The only thing that is not mine/real are the names**

The night was just starting to fad into the brightness of the suns rays at about six in the morning at Mueller Drive. Up to the third floor of the green club apartments Tenten was pulling an all-nighter because she got a call from Neji about his ex. "Ten, it didn't end bad so I don't think of her as my ex."

Tenten flopped down on her bed with cell phone in hand, "Neji, she IS your ex and until you except that you will just be making it harder on yourself-"

She was cut off my the sudden harsh voice of her best friend, "I know!"

"Fine! Damn. Sorry." Tenten said quickly and ready to give up on the whole conversation or even trying to talk to him about something else. Neji was the smartest guy Tenten knew. He was funny and a kind sweet man only at about twelve or one in the morning. That or when he was to tired to keep up with his normal act of not careing about people around him.

He took a second before dare speaking again, "I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad at the situation. Not you." He repeated at the end to make it clear he was only upset with himself. They had talked about this before. Several times before.

This girl Neji _loved_ so much lived miles away in a different state then him. From what Tenten could tell he had been torchering himself about her all day.

Calling his ex and talking for hours only to feel like crap after because he could not have her. She had moved miles away to Boston so she was gone. He had no way to be with her again. To touch her face or kiss her lips with his own...the thought cut him up inside.

Tenten was the only one whom had knowledge of just how much it hurt him. How much Neji wanted so bad to be with her but could not.

The truth was that Tenten liked Neji. A lot. Everything about him. His hair, his smile, his heart, his mind and fuck yeah his body. Everything there was about Neji she loved. Except for HER. Her being two different people. The girl from Boston and Tenten herself.

The girl from Boston makes him sad and depressed and feel lonely. The person she hated more then Boston girl was herself. She wasn't as great as Neji. Wasn't as smart or as funny. Not to say she wasn't at all just she got shy quickly. Besides, Neji would never want to be with someone like her. She was not short, skinny, smart or Asian. The crazy criteria from Neji's girlfriends. Not that he only dated Asians. It was just the kinda girls he liked best.

Tenten felt so hopeless. Neji spoke perfect French and she would only be starting her first year in ten days. He said he would call her for half an hour everyday ONLY speaking in French. To help Tenten learn faster.

They talked for about an hour on the phone before Tenten's dad ordered her to get off the phone. "Give it a rest Tenten, its new. You will kill it in no time texting and talking that much." Neji and Tenten said goodbye before hanging up. It was just about six-thirty when Tenten got extremely hungry out of no where.

She pondered on the idea of waiting just a little longer to go eat. Thinking it would awake people if she did go right now. Even though her dad was fully awake and on boy-patrol before he would leave for work.

BUZZZZ...BUZZZZ...

Tenten's phone vibrated on her computer desk. It was Neji again but it was a text. She slide her gravity three open and clicked the open button. The text message read, "Are you in trouble?"

She smiled and began to text back with her full keyboard, "No Never. I had like three texts in my inbox though."

She quickly answered the texts from Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto. Soon she got a reply from Neji saying, "Oh aren't you popular."

She giggled a little and answered, "Duh! I'm a good friend. People like talking to me. What are you up too?"

A few minutes passed and the a reply, "Talking to my roommate. Kinda tired. You really are an amazing friend Ten. I love you like a chicken loves...fuck, whatever chickens love."

Tenten knew the answer, she lived on a farm before she moved to where she is now. "Hahaha, Aww thanks and they love corn silly."

"Lol Thanks for listening to me be a girl over Sakura and everything." _Grr..._thought Tenten. _He said Boston girls name..._

"Welcome, I'm good at listening. =)" Tenten sent it and thought, _wow I just sound stupid over texts..._

She needed something to eat now, Hmm...but what?

**(TCT)**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TEXT CALL TALK**

**(TCT)**

**Chapter One!**

**Disclaimer – The only thing that is not mine/real are the names**

Tenten passed out on her bed before she was able to eat anything that night. When she woke she wasn't really hungry until about an hour later. She had woken up really late because of last night. It was almost two in the afternoon.

Her parents would be home at about four and dinner wouldn't be until about six or seven.

She checked her phone and she had a few replies from her friends and from Neji. Naruto was asking her about what the picture he had sent looked like to her and Sasuke was asking her why she never hand her phone with her at all times like he did.

She answered the questions as nicely as she truly could. She got another Text from Kiba about a party at his house at nine. Finally she got to the text that really mattered to her. The text from Neji. He was talking about college and how in his French class all these hot girls were sitting around him.

Tenten couldn't help but giggle at the fact that he texted it in french...while sitting by girls that all understood french. It wasn't until she told him that he realized that they more then likely read it.

Being miles away from each other was...weird. They had become such great friends that you wouldn't think that they would ever be away from each other more then a few days. They were like a couple. They did couple things.

They went shopping together, went to the movies together, playing games together, holding hands in the mall and everything. Except for the things that would for sure make them a couple. They didn't kiss or cuddle.

After a few days at college Neji randomly sent Tenten a text and it read, "Hey, I wov wou"

Tenten sent back, "Aww! I wov wou too!"

She always wondered if he ever meant the things he said and did but knew that it was to much of a girl thing to want to read into it. He never seamed to mean anything he said. Mean or lovingly unless it was a well deserved complement.

He replied, "I miss wou!"

Tenten once again replied to him, "I miss wou too!" Just as though they were a couple, "I hope you are having fun though. Why are we adding "W" to "you" and "Love" ...and dropping an "e" at the end?"

Tentens little sister come into the room and got onto the computer. Tenten let out a little sigh before flopping the blankets off of herself. She had one older brother that was about the same age as Neji and a little sister that was a year younger then herself.

Tenten was only seventeen, her brother was Uchiha and he was nineteen, and finally her little sister was Hinata and she was fifteen.

Tenten's brother moved out with his girlfriend a while back and now it was only her mom, dad, sister and herself.

Finally Neji replied, "I don't know, I am just bored out of my mind here. I have an hour until the next class starts. What are you up to?"

Just as Tenten was about to textback her black and white cat jumped on to her bed hugging the phone with her head trying to get attention from Tenten. He rubbed her cat and then went on to text, "Not a hole lot. My cat doesn't like me texting...lol"

I minute or two passed and then Neji called. She let it ring from a bit before answering, "Hey" She said cheerfully.

Neji - "Bonjour. Comment allez-vous?" He rattled off in perfect French.

Tenten - "Bonjour, Neji, I don't understand anything pass that."

Neji - "I know you don't, I just wish you did."

Tenten - "Yeah, well in a few days school will start and we can talk in French all you want to. Deal?"

Neji - "Oui..."

Tenten - "Huh?"

Neji - "It means yeah or yes. When you start taking French I am going to make you talk for half an hour ever day in only French."

Tenten - "Great. I can't wait. So how are the classes at your school? Are you liking them?"

Neji - "Oui, most of them. Well all of them except for the fact that they want me to show up at church and talk to the bishop all the time."

Tenten - "Well, you did tell them you were Mormon and it is a mostly Mormon college."

Neji - "I know, I had my friends that are Mormon and know that I am not mark me there because I didn't want to go. I like to get away from them sometimes."

Tenten - "Lucky! I want a get out of jell free card!"

Neji - "Jeez you just need to get out of your house. Your parents are crazy."

Tenten - "I know, I know. I can't do anything until I am eighteen."

Neji - "Yeah, I would say for you to go to BYU with me but its only nice if you are really Mormon. If you are not a mamber of their church they look down at you like your not worth the time of day. Its not like the Mormons you normally go to school with in high school. These guys are just jerks because they think they are better then you."

Tenten - "What ass holes."

Neji - "Yeah. Its fine if you can put up with a lot. There are ways to get out of it but you have to be really good at it."

Tenten - "True. That would be hard for me."

Neji - "I dunno, I think you could do it."

Tenten - "Thanks, I am thinking about it but only because it doesn't cost as much as other schools."

Neji - "Its good as a business school. One of the best for business as far as how much you pay to get in. Its really good because its BYU but its also really crappy because its BYU."

Tenten - "Awesome...I am SO excited for Mormon town."

Neji - "I know. It will be ok because there will be people like me there."

Tenten - "True! That would make it more fun. Oh, by the way, how are you liking living off campus this year?"

Neji - "Its ok, I mean my roommates are great but I like being around a lot of people you know?"

Tenten - "Yeah, you like to talk a lot."

Neji - "Shut up you slut."

Tenten - "bitch"

Neji - "Ass"

Tenten - "Lady gaga."

Neji - "That's uncalled for. I was being nice and you had to pull out something that vulgar. How could you? I don't think we can be friends anymore."

Tenten - "Shut up. Oh, how are the hot girls in French class?"

Neji - "Older then me, like twenty-four, so I will just admire from a distance."

Tenten - "I forget sometimes that you are only eighteen."

Neji - "Well that's because you are-"

Tenten - "-Smart, hell yeah I am!"

Neji - "sure...that's what I was going to say. Well I got to go my roommate it calling me over. I will talk to you late, ok Ten?"

Tenten - "Alright bye."

Neji - "Bye."

She pushed that cat off of her that had decided that she was going to take a nap. "Your cute but really?" She then looked at Hinata, "Hey, get off the computer. you have one in your room!"

**(TCT)**

**R&R!**


End file.
